The Haskell RISE "Advancing Biomedical Research for American Indians" proposal was developed by faculty and administrators (the Collaboration Team) from Haskell Indian Nations University (Haskell), the University of Kansas (KU), the University of Kansas Medical School (KUMC), and the Haskell Health Center (HHC) to increase opportunities of American Indian students at Haskell to achieve biomedically relevant research careers. The four major activities of the proposal are (1) Minority Student Development, (2) Minority Student Research, (3) Minority Faculty Development, and (4) Science Curriculum Development. Student development focuses on basic reading, writing, and mathematics--areas in which most Haskell students are deficient, but enrichment is also planned. The student research component provides numerous opportunities for biomedical research. Traditional opportunities in cutting-edge laboratories at nearby KU are offered; research experiences in Haskell Health Center (an IHS unit) contexts and in Telemedicine with KUMC are also available. In the summer, students will be encouraged to participate in out-of-state biomedical research opportunities. Faculty development targets two faculty members who will work to complete their doctorates and also provides relevant developmental opportunities for all science and math faculty. Infrastructure enhancements that will permit Haskell to better serve its students are proposed. Curriculum development will permit faculty to work on the development of additional science classes that will enrich Haskell's offerings.